Battery love
by Kaiyoshi
Summary: Naruto is a patient, who has problems with breathing. He has a battery on the back of his right hand, that helps him pump blood through his body but, what happens when Naruto forgets to charge it because of love?
1. Episode 1: The Beginning

**Gangsta Me: Yo! so this took me fo-eva to think of, but I'll finally put up this story. So I hope you enjoy it! What! you didn't give me any reviews! you stupid mother fu-.**

**Other ME: Sorry sorry, still didn't get my Playstation 3, I was going to get it 2 months ago. But I never got it, and I'm upset over it so I finally decided that my emotions will not come before my "Fanfiction" so I'll be better, k? Oh yeah, you should try reading my other stories if you liked or remotely looked at this, my other stories name's are, (Hide OR Die, Kingdoms Of The Heart, Yuma's Cafe, 16 Ways To Be Killed, and The Krimson Dream) I'm going to tell you to read my other stories even if you already did because no one ever gives me reviews on what they think. So give me reviews if you like the story please! I'm begging you!**

Summary: Naruto is a patient, that has problems with breathing. He has a battery on the back of his right hand that helps him pump blood through his body. But what happens when he forgets to charge it because of love?

**Beginning**

"Naruto! Stop it, you know that you need to charge your battery. You can't go play!" Tsunade said looking at eight-year-old Naruto.

Naruto stomped his foot."But mom! That's not fair! The other kids get to run around and play, and I don't..." Naruto turned away.

Tsunade bit her lip, looking for a way to explain. "Look, Naruto, I want you to play and be happy, don't get me wrong, But, you need to charge your battery every time you play with your toys, you get too excited about it and the battery has to use more energy. So you need to wait ok? Just wait until it's done charging" Tsunade said with a sigh and walked down stairs to finish dinner. Naruto sat up in his bed, with his head turned to watch his battery charge so he can go play. It takes 12 hours to charge the battery fully, but Naruto never actually waits that long.

He usually charges his battery every time he goes to bed, so when he wakes up he'll be able to play at least 16 hours. Naruto's father Minato, is a genius who built the battery for Naruto. When Naruto turned two, his parents discovered he had breathing, walking, talking, and learning issues. Minato had finished his device when Naruto turned 4. That's when Naruto got the battery on his hand.

Ever since then, Naruto had been practically the same has any other child in the world, but they called him a freak, they beat him up, they spit on him just because he had something they didn't. Morals. So they simply beat him up because of that, and he was challenged, that's what his mother tells him. She doesn't like using the word "Crippled". She thought that it was too harsh for a child, so she told him he was "Different" which indeed he was. But that didn't change the fact that little kids could beat him up.

Naruto's mother, Tsunade, would usually have objects flying at her head because her son was different from there children. But she didn't mind it very much anymore, because she has Minato to protect her. He would always be there for her and her son Naruto. Naruto didn't understand why the kids were so mean to him, he was only 8 after all. But it changed since that day...

* * *

**Time skip** **8 years.**

"Naruto! Come down stairs, you have company!" Minato said looking at Naruto's friends. Naruto came running down stairs like a race horse on steroids.

"Hey guys..." Naruto looked at Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kurenai. They were all standing at the door waiting for Naruto to come and play.

"Come on Naruto, we can't wait forever" Tenten said walking back by the door. Naruto didn't like the way this looked. Last week, Naruto had got an "A" on his math test. The other kids only got 'B's and D's on their test except Shikamaru and Neji, oh, and don't forget Sasuke. Naruto thought something was wrong, but they finally came to play with him, so he didn't care right now.

"Ok give me a sec, I need to get my shoes on!" Naruto said slipping on his shoes, and running back down the hall. "You guys want something to drink?" Naruto asked while moving the hair out of his face.

_'Eww_, _that's so gross, he's asking us to drink his filthy water? That's so disgusting_' Tenten thought nearly puking.

"Why not" Kurenai said while looking at them.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Naruto ran to the kitchen to fetch water.

"Why the hell did you say you wanted water? That's so nasty you're taking water from IT" Tenten said and coughed at the fact of being in their house.

"Oh shut up. They're probably nasty, But that doesn't mean their food or water as to be. God, you can really be a bitch y'know that?" Shino said right before Naruto came back. Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry it took so long!" Naruto handed them the freshest water they've ever tasted.

Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kurenai, felt the cold fresh water run down their throats. " That was delicious! " Tenten said and meant it as well.

"Your welcome! I'm glad you liked it" Naruto motioned his hand for them to sit down, they all walked to the traditional-Japanese-table. They all looked around Naruto's house, since it is their first time here. The walls were creamy brown color which matched the marble light brown floor. The walls also had gigantic scrolls on them, with ancient Warriors. They talked to Naruto for hours, like 4-6 maybe about what ever teenagers do, like punk rock bands and oppression and bubblegum flavors. They actually liked him, but they were gonna beat him up anyway.

"Hope you had a nice time" Naruto said walking outside and down the sidewalk with them down the streets back to the city.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't notice Tenten stop in front of someone's garden. "Yeah it was great, but you still are a monster!" Tenten said grabbing the bat she hid earlier in the bushes so when they came back he or anyone else wouldn't see it.

"Ahh!" Naruto let out a scream before all of them started to beat him up.

"You're so stupid! You actually thought that we were your friends? I've never met some one who was as dumb as you!" Tenten kept laughing why they beat the boy to a pulp in the street.

"Stop it please!" Naruto said through broken teeth and blood.

"Why? you're so disgusting! You can't live here!" Tenten kept beating him.

Naruto lied there and thought about using what his father said to use in these situations. Naruto looked at his battery, "I hope you can last this blast!..." Naruto said before using his battery to power a gun. It consumes lots of energy, his dad said so before. "Only use it in drastic measures k?" Naruto took that into consideration, but now was the time to use it. "Aaaahhhh!" Naruto screamed before the light blasted from the gun that was hidden under the battery's shell.

Everyone blew back from Naruto's burst of energy, and they ran away like maniacs on crack. Naruto got up and limped back home which felt like it took hours, only took minutes. Finally Naruto got back to where he knew that he would be safe. Naruto came crashing in the door with blood running down his leg, not telling his parents on what happened. He went to the bathroom, trailing blood along the floor. He would have to remember to clean that. Cleaning himself up before they saw the mess, that 'His so called friends' made by beating him like that. Naruto hated discrimination, especially against him. Naruto wanted to get revenge, but he didn't know how.

Naruto thought of a plan in his room after dinner. He thought of the perfect plan; Date one of the girls and get revenge on them for what they've done to kids like him. He remembered that kid who tried to help him.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was being beat up by Tenten and Shikamaru, at the park. That's when Gaara's older brother Kankuro, decided to help Naruto out. He knew it was wrong, so he ran to go help Naruto, but the parents got in the way of him and told him: "This is none of your concern boy, go back where you came from!" The old man told him standing in the way._

_"Look old-man, I don't have time for this, I have to save that kid!" Kankuro said brushing past the old man, tears of anger threatening to spill. But what Kankuro didn't know that the old man had a knife and stabbed him. He only noticed the wound after saving Naruto, and he died from the stab wound to the chest. Naruto cried in front of his dead body and people just laughed._

**End of Flashback**

Naruto was going to get revenge for Kankuro and himself, so he thought of which girl to go out with. "Well not, Tenten, she's a total bitch" Naruto said out loud laughing to himself."Not Suckura, she's _too_ easy..." Naruto sat in deep thought for what was a long time for Naruto to be thinking. "Hinata! she's perfect!" Naruto ran outside, down the street and around the corner to her family's mansion. It was three stories tall, from what he could see. The outside was a really light, almost white lavender with white shutters and more windows than Naruto was comfortable with. He threw rocks at numerous windows trying to see which one was hers. After about three windows ( And hiding in the shrubbery from who he asumed was her mother ) He found the window of the girls room, "Psh! Hinata! Psh! out here!" Naruto said in loud yet quiet whispers. Hinata walked into the wall thinking it was the window.

"Hello, who is it?" Hinata said, being so tired she thought she was on the phone with someone.

"Hinata! down here!" Naruto said again, getting her to wake up a little.

"Naruto?" She said. Naruto already knew Hinata had a crush on him, he knew it was wrong using people, but killing someone is horrible and so is beating a little kid because they were different. So he could get a pass, right?

"Naruto is that you?" Hinata said with her heart pounding at 95 beats per second, which is inhuman.

"Hinata! Hey, I need you to go out with me tomorrow, do you mind?" Naruto asked knowing he was going to get a "Yes" from the girl, but he asked anyway.

"Naruto it's so sudden and..." Hinata just sat there playing with her fingers, Which Naruto thought was so cute.

"So you will? Thanks Hinata, you don't know how much this means to me!" Naruto said and blew a kiss at her before he left. Naruto ran home and crawled through his window, and went to bed, unusually happy for someone just got a date that didn't mean anything. "Now it's time for my plan to fall into action" Naruto said looking at his ceiling, slowly drifting to sleep. The next day Naruto got ready for school and went there and saw Hinata standing in front of her locker smiling at something, " Hey Hinata!" Naruto said grabbing her around her waist just as she hid what looked like a picture in her school bag with a smirk on his face.

**Hey I did my best to make a cliffy so... tell me if I did good or not. Flames are excepted, need advice, okay, maybe someone could help me on my stories, y'know?**


	2. Episode 2: The Date

**Yo! Sorry it took me fo-eva to update! What's it been? A year? Well, better late than never right? Alright! On to the story!**

Naruto and Hinata walked down the halls. Hinata, blushing so much her head turned redder than a cherry. Naruto decided to let go of her waist, before committing first degree murder by making a girl blush. Naruto turned the opposite way of Hinata and he opened his his locker. While grabbing some of his books, someone threw a can of soda at him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Naruto turned around to see who threw it, but he couldn't tell with everyone laughing and staring at him. Naruto turned back towards his locker to grab out another book, just for another soda can to hit his head. Naruto turned around again, but this time, he asked politely. "Who threw the mother f**king soda at me?" Naruto went over and slapped Sakura four times. "Did you do it?" Naruto asked slapping the girl seven more times before dropping her.

Naruto walked over to Tenten, "Did you do it?" He said punching Tenten in the face. Everyone stepped back and kept silent. "Goddammit!" Naruto said and pulled out two guns, shooting everybody in the hall way. "Sons of Bitchez" Naruto said. But we all know what REALLY happened. "Thanks for the soda!" Naruto said picking it up off the floor. Hinata's blushing turned into a frown. Watching someone get abused like that, it isn't right. Too shy, Hinata just stood there and watched. Naruto picked up both of the cans and sat them in his locker, he took out the rest of his things for class. Naruto closed his locker and walked beside Hinata and said: "C'mon silly! Lets get to class" Naruto said, hiding the rage in his voice. He grabbed Hinata's hand. Naruto pulled her down the hallways to class. Hinata looked down at his hand, seeing the battery. It looked so weird, but Hinata didn't care, she thought it looked cute. Like a puppy. Naruto let go of her hand before entering the class room.

"Naruto... what's wrong?" Hinata asked before entering the room.

"I don't want anyone to see us like this yet. They might hurt you" Naruto said smiling.

"Naru-!" Before another word could slip out of Hinata's mouth, Naruto walked into the room. Hinata sighed and walked into the room a few seconds later. Naruto sat down at a seat in the back of the room. Hinata tried to go and sit by him but was stopped by Sakura.

"Hey Hinata! What's going on girlfriend?" Sakura said pulling Hinata down into the seat beside her.

"Actually I-!"

"No need Hinata, we'll protect you from that freak!" Sakura said laughing. Hinata looked back at Naruto, seeing him sit alone, it was too sad for Hinata. Class started as soon as it ended. Naruto got up and walked out before anyone.

Hinata didn't care about what they thought about Naruto. He couldn't change any of his medical problems, and she wanted to say something. Anything. But when she looked back, she couldn't say a word.

"Wow, he's fast" Kiba said. Kiba was an average guy, beside the part how he acts like a dog, he's a cool guy. He doesn't dislike Naruto, or like Naruto. His family is very kind, besides the competitive part. Tenten got up and ran after Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" Tenten said. Naruto stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"You're a freak. Deal with it" Tenten said and ran the opposite way.

'Dammit! Why did I every think that she could be my friend? Whats wrong with me? She's evil. Nothing but a demon'. Naruto thought. Naruto turned around and kept walking. He went to his locker. Naruto opened his locker putting his stuff in there. Hinata ran up beside him and started talking.

"Hey Naruto!" Hinata said. Hearing her cheerful voice toward himself, made him nearly cry.

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto said looking towards her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to my house later on?" Hinata asked.

"Actually I-!"

"Really great! Thanks Naruto! I'll see you later!" Hinata said. Hinata grabbed her stuff out of the locker and ran off. Naruto could only smile at the girl.

'Great. I'm invited to her house, now I wait.' Naruto thought. He closed the locker and turned around to see Sakura. "Hey Sakura, what's up?" the Blonde asked.

"Stay away from my friend you sicko. She doesn't like you. She only hangs out with you because she feels sorry for you" Sakura sneered.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're a freak who got my friend killed!" the girl said with anger clearly in her voice.

"Who did I-!"

"It doesn't matter who, you just got him killed!" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said looking down. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone" Naruto said.

"You did. Just stay away from Hinata before you hurt her too" She said and walked away. Naruto turned his head to the side.

_'My whole purpose is to hurt people like you, _bitch' Naruto thought. He turned the other way and started walking to class. Walking to class, he saw a boy being bullied with red hair.

"C'mon freak! wheres your big brother now?" the guy asked, pushing the boy back against the wall.

"My brother is resting in pea-!

"cies! Hahaahaah" the guy laughed.

"Shut up! you don't even know what you're talking about! My brother was not cut and served as cake!" He said.

"I know, he was served like hot pizza! Hahaha!" He kept laughing.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He started crying.

"Oh, that's so sad. IT'S crying. Well no one gives a shit, so stop!" He said pushing him again. He started crying even more. Naruto just couldn't stand there and watch, so he intervened.

"Stop it!" Naruto said. The guys turned around and faced Naruto.

"Oh yeah, what you gone do about it IT number 2?" The boy said.

"I'll beat your ass if you don't quit" Naruto said.

"Oh? Freak got a backbone? Well, that'll change now won't it?" He said pulling out a pocket knife.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you're gonna make me" Naruto said stepping back and reaching into his bag.

"C'mon freak! show me what you got!" He said running towards Naruto. Naruto pulled out one of his fathers gadgets.

_'Shit! I've never used any of these things! I should have practiced before! Shit_!' Naruto thought. The boy ran up and tried stabbing Naruto, luckily, Naruto has faster reflexes than him. Naruto quickly dodges the attack to his ribs. Boy flies over towards the lockers crashing into them. Naruto pulled out a stick from his bag. 'My father says only to use this when I'm in great danger. I think now would be the time to use it' Naruto thought. The boy stood up and ran towards Naruto. Naruto took one step back, preparing himself for the attack. The boy was 5 feet away from Naruto, pulling his hand up into the air, he was ready to stab. He jumped towards Naruto like a maniac, to only get knocked out of the air by Kiba Inuzuka. The boy fell on the floor with a broken nose.

"What the hell Inuzuka? I'll kill you!" He said standing back up.

"Ch! the only one who's going to die here is you Kabuto. You graduated from this school five years ago, you will be in trouble for being here and trying to kill the students. You better get out of here before I call The Hokage" Kiba said. Kabuto wiped his nose and walked off. The boy who was being pushed walked up to Kiba.

"Thank you" He said.

"No problem, Gaara" Kiba said.

"Why did you help me though? Everyone thinks I'm a freak. Why don't you?" Gaara asked Kiba.

"Its true that people think you and Naruto are freaks" Kiba said looking at both of them, "But I don't. I find you guys different. And weird. And I like different and weird. Thats why I wanna hang out with you guys" Kiba said. Naruto lifted his head.

'Someone wants to be my friend? But I thought everyone thought I was a freak. There still is good people in this world' Naruto thought. "But I can't be your friend..." Naruto said looking down.

"Wha-What? Why?" Kiba asked.

"Because if you hang out with me, you'll only get hurt. And you'll lose all of your friends" Naruto said. Kiba started laughing. Naruto looked up at the cheerful boys face. "Whats so funny?" Naruto asked.

"If you hadn't noticed, I don't have any friends. And besides, I'm not like you and Gaara. I just don't let people bully me, I fight back. And I like you guys, I wanna be your friend. You guys are better than anyone else here. And I like fighting, its fun! And if I hang out with you guys, I'll get in a lot of fights. C'mon Naru, don't be an ass, lets hang out today. Please?" the dog boy asked.

'I don't want him to get hurt. But I do want to hang out with him. He seems to be a good guy, But I can't get anyone hurt-'

"Alright! I'll take that as a yes! C'mon! I'll walk you guys to class!" Kiba said.

"No, really, thats not necessary" Naruto said.

"Aww, Naru, you're wwwaaaayyyy too modest" Kiba said shoving both of them down the hall. Naruto, Kiba and Gaara walked into the class room. Gaara, like always, sits away from everybody at the back left of the class. Naruto, like always, sits at the back of the class sitting two seats away from Gaara. Kiba ran into the room energetically and sat in between them. Class began as soon as it ended. Naruto walked out of class and back to his locker to put away his things. Naruto sat all of his books back in there, and was ready to leave school. While walking down the hall way, met up with Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully. Hinata started giggling.

"Hey, Naruto" She said blushing like a maniac. Naruto turned his head to the side.

'I swear, this girl's gonna die from blood pressure when she's thirty-five' Naruto said sighing.

"So, where are we going?" Hinata asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well, I was thinking about going to the Cheesecake Factory. Or to BlackEyedPeas or something. Where would you like to go?" Naruto asked.

"The Cheesecake factory. I like the way their food taste better." Hinata said. Naruto smiled.

"Okay, I'll pick you up around 5:30PM, okay?" Naruto said.

"Okay, see'ya 'til then Naruto!" Hinata said running out of the school like a bullet. Naruto could only smile at how Hinata was so cheerful. Seeing someone being happy towards himself was like a miracle to Naruto. Naruto walked out of school and bumped into Gaara.

"Hey Gaara. Whats up?" Naruto asked. Gaara bowed.

"Thank you, Naruto for helping me today. I thought I was going to be killed. I want to thank you for helping me. How may I do so?" Gaara asked.

"Well, we can hang out tomorrow afternoon if you want?" Naruto asked. Gaara's eyes lit up with joy.

"Hang out? With me? Really?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah of course. Who else would I be talking to?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Me!" Kiba said running up. "Hey guys!" Kiba said. "Can I hang out with you tomorrow too, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Sure!" Naruto said.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow around 6:00PM. Thank you Naruto, and Kiba. I'll see you tomorrow!" Gaara said walking to a car and hopping inside. The vehicle drove off, Naruto turned towards Kiba and said his goodbye. Naruto rushed home and took his bath and changed. Getting ready for his date, Naruto had too charge his battery. Getting into such intense situations like earlier, causes Naruto to panic and his heart rate picks up. It makes his heart pump blood harder throughout his body and faster, causing the battery to work harder. Naruto follows after his father: Becoming a genius. He wants to be smart like his father, so he can figure out a way to make an antidote for his illness. He's been working on a antidote for quite some time now, about two years. Its almost complete, just a few more weeks it'll probably be done. Naruto slipped on some of his decent clothes and slipped on his best looking shoes. Naruto rushed out the door and ran down the street towards his date. Naruto made it to Hinata's house. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to answer. A few moments later, a girl opens the door.

"Hello?" She said.

"Is, Hinata here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes she is, hold on" the girl said closing the door half way. A few minutes pass and Hinata opens the door.

"Hey, Naruto!" Hinata said. She's wearing a lime green shirt, with only one holder for the shoulder made from a silver chain. Her pants are a light brown color and has some strings of fabric coming off. She's wearing brown 2 1/2" boots, and her Haired pulled back into a ponytail, with two bangs hanging in the front. Naruto thought she was just unreal. He accidentally mistook her for a celestial being. Naruto was in total awe with Hinata's choice of look.

"Hinata, you're so...Beautiful" Naruto said. Hinata couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you Naruto" Hinata said. "You look Nice too" Hinata said, complementing her date. Naruto was wearing a light black over coat, with a light purple over shirt, and a white under shirt. Wearing one golden earing on his right ear, black long striped pants, and purple checkered dressing shoes.

"Thanks. C'mon, lets get out of here!" Naruto said walking Hinata down her stairs to the horse.

"Yo-you brought a horse?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, why not? Instead of a car, we can take a nice walk through Starlake Park" Naruto said. Hinata couldn't help but think of nothing else except dirty things. Hinata got on the horse, Naruto hopped on his own horse and they went on there way to their destination. Naruto and Hinata arrived at the restaurant. Still the only thing running through Hinata's mind was dirty thougts.

**Hinata's thought's:**

_"Oh Naruto! Don't stop!" Hinata screamed as Naruto was kissing her all over. Naruto lifted her leg, kissing from her toe, down to her waist. Hinata gasped, as Naruto got closer. "Na-Naru-to!"Hinata moaned as he finally made it to the sweet spot._

_"_Hinata, dish would you like?" Naruto asked.

_"I want, Naruto, Topped with some NUTS and CREAM" Hinata said smiling. _Not realizing that she just told the waiter she wanted ramen with nuts and whipped cream. Naruto starred at Hinata in disgust.

"You want what?" Naruto asked. Hinata realizing that she just ordered the epitome of disgusting. But she realized too late, the waiter was gone.

"Wait!" She said, but the waiter entered the kitchen. "Darn..." She said. Naruto started laughing._  
_

Eating the food they selected, (Hinata barfed everything back up), Naruto walked her to the park on the horse's. Watching the fireflies fly across the water was so beautiful. Having a bridge across the river, Naruto and Hinata sat there looking at the scenery.

"Thank you, Naruto, for taking me out on such a wonderful night" Hinata said.

"You're welcome, Hinata" Naruto said looking at her. Naruto pulled out the wire to choke Hinata, not having enough hate him in, he pulled back the wire. 'Why can't I do it? This is the whole reason I brought her out here, was to kill her. Now that she's right before me, helpless, no one in 500 feet to hear her scream, no one to come to her aid. I can't do it' Naruto thought. Putting the wire back in his pocket, Naruto just sat back and watched the view with Hinata. An hour later, Naruto walked Hinata home. Helping her off the horse, Naruto walked her to her door. "Thanks for going out with me, Hinata" Naruto said.

"No, thank you Naruto Uzumaki for taking me out on a night that I'll never forget" Hinata said smiling.

"Goodnight, Hinata" Naruto said walking away.

"Goodnight, Naruto!" She said walking inside. Naruto rode his horse's home. Putting them back in the stable, Naruto walked back to his house. Walking up his front porch, Naruto searched for his keys on it. Walking towards his plant that his parents keeps the keys under, Naruto grabbed the plant. Not picking it up yet, Naruto thought about how much fun he had.

'Hinata's wonderful, she's pretty, she's funny. Now, all I have to do is figure out how to kill such a good person. Damn, I can't do it. I don't have the courage to do it' Naruto thought. Naruto was just about to pull out the key bought was caught by a chain around his neck. "Cough cough!" Naruto choked while being pulled down his stairs. The person took their fist and slammed it into Naruto's face three times.

"You little shit! What makes you think that you can talk to somebody who's actually normal uh?" The person asked while pulling the chain harder.

"What do you-?"

"Who said you can fucking talk?" The person said kicking Naruto's leg. Naruto gasped for air, not getting enough Naruto lost some of his strength, thus costing Naruto to lose his grip on the chain. Now, the person is choking Naruto even harder. "You lack the right to talk to someone else who isn't discriminated!" the person said pulling Naruto to the ground. Taking the chain off Naruto's throat, Naruto gasped for air like he never has before.

"Guuhhh! Guhhh!" Naruto gasped. The person grabbed Naruto by the back of the head and neck, the person shoved Naruto's face into the pond in his yard. Naruto struggled to get up, but to no avail.

"You don't deserve to breathe!" it said while Naruto was being drowned.

**Sorry it took so long for the update. But I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
